


On est chauds a Lestallum

by HimawariKunogi



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Assassin’s Festival, FFXV, M/M, Promptis - Freeform, Somnus
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23433601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HimawariKunogi/pseuds/HimawariKunogi
Summary: Si le ciel noir de la nuit est roi, la lune son amante venue l'éclairer de sa douce présence consolatrice, est très certainement son espoir.Et son ami le soleil, celui qui veille sur ses jours en chassant la moindre obscurité de sa personne. Le transformant en un ciel clair et pur, parfaitement lisible.!FESTIVAL DES ASSASSINS BORDEL! *ahem* pardon :3
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> J’ouvre ce compte AO3 avec une de mes vielles fictions Promptis!  
> J’espère qu’elle sauras plaire à certains.  
> L’histoire tourne autour du mythe d’Hypnos/Somnus et de ses 3 frères.  
> Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 1: Le prince grognon

Le Festival des Assassins venait à peine de commencer qu'ils avaient déjà dû se taper Loqi et ses soldats impériaux.  
Quoique, du point de vu de Noct, ce fut absolument jouissif. Entre le saut de la foi du haut de la tour, et les "assassinats " qu'il avait commis avec une parfaites discrétion ,le tout dans un cosplay plus que fidèle a l'original.  
Aussi le fait d'avoir aidé Holly et sauvé la ville...Mais beaucoup moins, soyons honnête...  
Ça avait été beaucoup trop amusant.  
Cependant... maintenant libre de tout tracas quant a la sécurité des civiles et pouvant profiter pleinement du festival ...  
Noctis se retrouvait à se questionner et remettre en doute la confiance que lui avait accordé son défunt père.  
Pourquoi penser a ça maintenant ?

En réalité les deux journées qu'il venait de passer sans aucun pouvoir, dans la peau d'un véritable assassin et sans même avoir le temps de penser a lui-même et son foutu destin. L'avait conforté dans l'idée que toutes ces quêtes et détours n'était rien de plus qu'une façon pour lui de fuir son devoir et se créer une liberté improvisée, que ses amis, il le savait, commençaient à soupçonner. Et maintenant que la ville était calme, ses maux de tête revenaient, accompagnés de sauts d'humeur et de crises existentielles.  
De plus, depuis sa rencontre avec le chancelier de Nifleheim qui l'avait mené au puissant Golem, sa personnalité avait été altérée et son comportement était devenu insupportable.  
Enfin... Plus que d'habitude.  
Il ne savait pourquoi, mais sa seule envie a cet instant précis, était de retourner aider le plus de gens possible et de s'éreinter à courir de droite à gauche jusqu'à en oublier son propre nom.  
Il voulait partir, mais bien entendu, n'osait pas interdire ce moment de repos a ses camarades qui avaient l'air de s'en réjouirent comme jamais.  
Prompto était aux anges maintenant que le danger était passé et qu' il avait pût montrer sa valeur à Cindy... Qui quant a elle, s'en fichait pas mal.  
Ignis profitait des différents stands de nourriture pour trouver de nouvelles idées de recettes et semblait savourer la sécurité que Lestallum leurs inspiraient.  
Gladio quant a lui, s'amusait à charmer les jeunes filles de Lestallum, ainsi que Cindy. Ce qui avait le don d'énerver le petit blond, bien trop timide pour ne serait-ce qu'adresser la parole a la jolie blonde, sans commencer a bégayer comme un parfait idiot  
Cela avait d'ailleurs le don d'exaspérer Noctis. Qu'attendait donc le photographe, si la mécanicienne lui plaisait tant!?  
La légèreté de ses tracas lui paraissait juste exaspérante. Voir même assez énervant.  
Ça, et ses remarques désobligeantes tout au long de la journée, le fatiguait. Comme à peu près tout ces derniers temps.  
Mais bon. On ne change pas un prince grognon sous l'emprise de forces divine qui le surpasse, en un simple claquement de doigts...

Le soir venu, le prince fortement ennuyé, profita d'un moment où personne ne le surveiller pour s'éclipser en haut des bâtiments et admirer les éclairages de la ville au calme.  
Alors qu'il s'était installé et se disait qu'il aurait du prendre son appareil à Prompto pour immortaliser cette nuit "lumineuse". Un bruit métallique résonna derrière lui et par réflexe, il s'engouffra dans une poubelle. (oui , il y avait des poubelles sur les toits pour faciliter le gameplay, toi-même tu sais) Un rire cristallin, caractéristique d'un certain blond qui commençait à lui taper sur le système, retentit et il décida de bouder dans sa poubelle un peu plus longtemps.

\- Ahahah! J'en peux plus, j'ai mal aux cotes...On est vraiment tous tendus, mais alors toi ! Entendit-il. ... Noct ? ...Aller fait pas ton prince des poubelles. Sort de là... La lumière est parfaite et le décor sublime. Puis... Même si tu pues, t'es toujours photogénique.

Noctis gronda que NON ! Il ne sentait pas mauvais, mais fini par sortir puisque finalement l'odeur l'incommodait tout autant qu'a son ami.  
Celui-ci se décala d'un bond et l'humeur du prince empira d'avantage...

-QUOI?!

-J'ai rien dit... Mais écarte toi un peu, tu veux.

S'en était trop ! Ce blond degingandé, méritait amplement de recevoir une correction ... Le prince le prit alors par le coude et tenta de l'amener vers la poubelle pour l'y plonger. Mais Prompto, ayant sentit le coup venir, s'arrangea malgré sa faible corpulence ,pour lui compliquer la tache.  
Enfin, en gros il se tient à une rambarde pas loin...

\- Hey ! Mais qu'est-ce-qui te prends !? Ça va pas la tête ?! S'exclama le photographe, totalement paniquer a l'idée de finir en détritus.

-J'sais pas. Une envie peut-être... Répondit Noctis, retrouvant son rictus habituel des grands moments de joie, car il sentit monter l'adrénaline a l'idée de balancer son meilleur ami dans une benne a ordure.

Chose assez surprenante quand on passe son temps a affronter de redoutables ennemies.  
Mais, mettons ça sur le compte d'un sadisme naissant...

-T'es sérieux ?! T'as pas quelque chose de plus amusant a faire que me maltraiter ?! Se plaint Prompto en s'agrippant plus fermement à la rambarde.

-Ouais... sauf que c'est pas AUSSI amusant.

Il offrit un de ses rictus parfaitement moqueur en le relâchant, le temps de réfléchir a un moyen pour lui faire lâcher prise. Mais Prompto profita du moment pour sauter par-dessus la rambarde dans l'espoir de lui échapper.  
Malheureusement pour lui, Noctis étant plus rapide, profita qu'il soit retourné pour l'attraper par le cou (En essayant de pas le blesser. Le sadisme a ses limites) et le ramener contre lui pour qu'il ne puisse pas se défendre.

-Noctis ! Arrête, tu me fais mal... Je... Pardon... Mais le brun ne le lâcha pas pour autant.

-Pardon pour quoi ?

-Pardon ... De ... D'avoir dit...

Le futur roi desserra un peu sa prise, déjà moindre et l'autre voulut de nouveau s'enfuir. Comble de la malchance, un noyau magiteck brisé lui fit perdre l'équilibre et tomber tête la première en emportant le prince avec lui.

-Aaaaargh, Noct vire de là ! Aie aie aie... Mon pauvre dos ! Chouina la victime, qui venait de se rétamer en beauté et de recevoir son tortionnaire sur le dos.

-Quoi ? Je suis trop lourd en plus de sentir mauvais?!

-Éhéh. C'est pas moi qui l'ai dit. Trouva encore la force de se moquer le chocobo.

-Toi tu veux rester à terre. Je me trompe ? Le prince colérique, sur le point de se relever, étala de nouveau tout son poids sur la proie de sa mauvaise humeur.

-MAIIIEUH ! Où est maman Ignis quand on a besoin de lui ?! Geint Prompto de plus belle, tandis que son ami éclatait de rire dans son dos

-Maman? ...AHAHAHAHAHAAAAHHAHAH !

-Quoi ? Me dit que t'y avais jamais penser. Je te croirais pas.

-Ahahahah !...Du coup, Gladio c'est papa ? Ahahahahah !  
Prompto entendait le brun s'étouffer littéralement de rire, essayant d'atténuer le son en avalant son poing.

Les sauts d'humeur du prince n'avaient de cesse de le surprendre.  
D'ailleurs, il pleurait maintenant?  
Le peu de tissu de son cosplay ne put empêcher les larmes de l'héritier de glisser sur sa peau diaphane. Et ce n'est qu'en les sentent que le tireur eut très envie de se retourner pour pouvoir voir la tête que faisait Noctis.  
...Et même en prendre quelques photos. Après tout, ce n'est pas tout les jour que le prince se tapait un vrai fou rire.  
De ce fait, il profita de son hilarité pour le faire basculer et se retourna en sortant son précieux appareil-photo.  
...Puis resta là.  
En totale admiration, a contempler le visage du prince, totalement a découvert maintenant que la capuche d'assassin était tombée et laissait sa face s'éclairer par les quelques lumières suspendu, mais bien plus par son immense sourire.  
Il en vint a se demander à quel point les dieux l'avaient aimé pour lui avoir ainsi façonné un faciès à la beauté comparable a celle des astres au dessus de leurs têtes.  
Ou même de ce ciel nocturne, profond et infini, dans lequel ces mêmes étoiles n'étaient que de vulgaires scintillements ...  
Des sillons humides parcouraient sa peau d'albâtre, et il trouva cela merveilleux pour lui-même ne sais quelle raison.  
Il n'arriva pas à en décrocher son regard, même quand les yeux contraires s'ouvrirent sur des iris bleu nuit brillantes de larmes de joie.

-Prompto... ? Le blond se ressaisit et afficha son plus grand et beau sourire.

-Rien. Ahahah... C'est juste que c'est la première fois depuis longtemps que je te vois rire comme ça.

-Ah. C'est possible... Prompto le regarda un instant,se tâtant voir si l'autre avait l'air de vouloir enfin se confier.

-... Tu veux en parler ? Tenta-t-il.

-Je sais pas...Ça fait longtemps que je m'étais pas sentit aussi léger. J'avais l'impression... Noctis laissa sa phrase en suspends. Le connaissant, il en avait déjà trop dit.

Prompto souffla alors ce qu'ils pensaient tous depuis un bout de temps.

-Qu'on ne rirait plus jamais comme avant...

-Ouais.

-Merci. Noctis regarda Prompto sans comprendre et l'autre lui répondit avec un grand sourire. Tu peux pas savoir a quel point ça fait du bien de te voir rire.

Il y eu un silence, Noctis détourna son regard en grognant un "Arrête!" et plaça son avant-bras sur son visage comme pour cacher son expression. L'autre ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire.

\- Tu nous caches quoi là ? Le blond profita de la lumière, qui valorisait ce visage que le prince ne pouvait pas entièrement occulter, pour lui prendre une photo.

Au premier clic, un grognement.  
Le brun enleva son bras pour attraper l'appareil et laissa donc son visage légèrement coloré (ou bien étais-ce simplement dus aux lumières?) a la vue de l'autre, qui subjugué, se laissa prendre l'objet des mains.

-C'est moi qui devrais te dire merci ! Prompto écarquilla les yeux, ne comprenant pas trop de quoi il parlait. Même avec tout ce qu'il nous arrive, tu restes toujours aussi idiot.

Et ce fut au tour du blond de rougir en commençant a bégayer, sachant pertinemment que malgré le ton moqueur, c'était un compliment. Puis il se lança dans un long monologue sur le devoir sacré qui semblait lui avoir été confié par le cristal lui-même, que d'apporter la bonne humeur a son prince sur toute sa route, jusqu'au bout du monde et jusqu'à la mort s'il le fallait. Occasion de prendre une photo du photographe que Noct , un sourire narquois sur sa face, ne rata pas

-Heeey ! C'est moi qui prends les photos ici !

-Je suis ton prince et je réquisitionne cet appareil !

-ngeu ngeu ngeu je suis un prince. Tout m'appartient... Prince des poubelles, oui !

-Enfoiré !

S'en suivie une dispute amical qui se clos sur des rires, et ils finirent par rester assis cote à cote en haut du bâtiment a se foutre de la gueule de leurs ainés en scred jusqu'à très tard dans la nuit.

Quand ils rentrèrent finalement à l'hôtel (et après une bonne douche pour notre Noctis puant) ils s'affalèrent dans leur lit, totalement épuisés, et s'endormirent avec un sourire béa sur leurs visages juvéniles.

Pour une fois, aucun cauchemar ne vint perturber les rêves du futur roi.


	2. Le prince en peine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un nouveau jour.  
> un peu de drama...

Chapitre 2:  
Le prince en peine

C'était maintenant leur quatrième jour de festival et Gladiolus avait décrété que leur petite session de relaxation s'éternisait beaucoup trop, et qu'ils devraient maintenant reprendre la route.

Cependant, Ignis ne voulait pas se ranger a l’avis du bouclier et préféra soutenir "les jeunes" qui avaient depuis hier soir une mine réjouie, et peinaient a cacher leur joie d'être enfin tranquille.

-Laisse-les profiter tant qu'ils sont en vie. Nous somment en sécurité ici. dit Ignis de sa voix calme et d'un ton monotone.

-Sérieusement ? Qu'est-ce-qu'il t'arrives, on dirais que t'as plus conscience du poids qui pèse sur nous. Le Nifleheim peut se re pointer a n'importe quel moment.  
répliqua Gladio en frappant du poing sur la table du restaurant où ils s'étaient tous les deux installés, comme pour appuyer l'imminence de son propos.

-Et toi, tu n'as pas l’air d’avoir conscience que ce poids est beaucoup plus lourds sur les épaules de Noct. Je pense qu'après tant d'épreuves, il a le droit de souffler un peu.

-Moi, je pense que tu le maternes beaucoup trop. Les épreuves font les grands hommes... Et pour l'instant, il n'en a rien, de grand. À part son nom.

-Il a surtout beaucoup de regrets, de tristesse, et d'incertitude. Cela m'étonnerais qu'il arrive à reprendre son trône dans cet état d'esprit.

-S'il faut attendre que Mr Son Altesse Royale se décide a laisser ses états d'âme de coté pour reprendre Insomnia. On est pas sortie de l'auberge aux chocobos!

Il se leva et partit, surement conscient qu'Ignis avait raison, mais trop remonté contre le prince pour l'admettre.  
Le chambellan le regarda partir, tout aussi conscient qu'il avait gagné quelques jours de répit.

Plus loin, a l'hôtel. Prompto était encore dans la douche a finir de fixer sa coiffure avec du gel extra fort qui tenait, parait-il, même la pluie.

Il était déjà 9h, mais il n'avait pas eu le cœur de réveiller Noctis qui semblait dormir comme un bienheureux .  
Cependant, il était vraiment trop impatient de retourner profiter du festival et n'avait pas vraiment envie de l'attendre plus longtemps en bas. Il sortit alors de la salle d'eau et s'approcha du prince endormi sur le flanc, en l'appelant.  
Celui-ci grogna dans son sommeil et se replia sur lui-même.

-Noct. Aller, il est tard...

-mmmmmh...

Prompto rit un peu et décida d'utiliser la méthode Gladiolus.  
En clair, lui ébouriffer les cheveux histoire de le déranger assez pour qu'il se réveille.

Mais au lieu de se fâcher et de le repousser violemment comme il avait l'habitude de le faire avec son bouclier attitré, le prince tendit la tête tel un félin, les yeux toujours clos, comme tentant de se frotter à sa main.

Bien entendu face à cette réaction, les frictions devinrent des caresses vu que le blond était de nouveau totalement absorbé dans la contemplation de son futur roi, endormis, et il ne sût même pas combien de temps il était resté a regarder son visage détendu et à se laisser bercer par sa respiration calme et reposante.  
Finalement, il braqua son appareil d'une seule main, sur le paresseux. Car il avait peur d'enlever l'autre des épis brun et désordonnée du jeune homme et qu'il se réveille, lui ôtant ainsi le loisir de photographier ce moment.  
Mais en arrêtant de le papouiller ,Noctis avait de nouveau grogné et levé sa tête, faisant glisser la main de Prompto entre sa joue et l'oreiller.  
Le photographe, rougissant devant tant de cuteness, choisi ce moment pour prendre sa photo...

Non.

En réalité il en prit BEAUCOUP.  
Au point de réveiller le dormeur.

-Prom... Pas le matin putain !

Dit le prince d'une voix rauque en enfonçant le visage dans son oreiller qui sentait fortement le gel. Néanmoins, il se rendit compte après avoir frotté son nez dessus, que ce n'était pas du tissus et se décala de suite en vociférant.

-MAIS QU'EST QUE TU FOUS ?!

Le blond éclata de rire en retirant sa main, les joues toujours rosies.

-Olah. m'accuse pas . J'ai voulu te lever façon Gladio, mais tu t'es couché sur ma papatte. T'étais trop mignon :3 Dit il avec un sourire moqueur.

-Je suis magnifique. Pas mignon. Répliqua le brun en grognant de plus belle.

-Ahahahah aller t'en fait pas. Tu devais sûrement rêver de dame Lunafreya, c'est compréhensible...

-Comment ça "compréhensible"?! Arrête tout de suite ! Et d'ailleurs, efface ces photos !

-Tu veux rire ? Éhéh...Je les donnerais à Gentiana quand on la reverra.

Il faillit s'étouffer de rire devant la mine outragé et paniqué du prince.

-Tu n'oserais pas...

-On parie ?

-...PROMPTO, DONNE-MOI CE FOUTU APPAREIL !

Noctis allait se jeter sur son ami quand celui-ci s'écarta et sauta du balcon en hurlant ,poursuivis par un prince mal réveillé et en colère.

-AAAAAAAH JE RIGOLE ! PERSONNE NE LES VERRA JAMAIS !

-AH OUAIS ?! ET QU'EST-CE QUE TU COMPTE EN FAIRE EXACTEMENT, ALORS ?!

Ils atterrirent tous les deux devant la fontaine et repartirent de suite toujours courant et hurlant, le tout devant un Gladiolus qui revenait du restaurant et resta quelque peu interloqué face a la scène.

-Ignis, tu oses encore me dire qu'ils sont tristes et je te jure que je t'assommes...  
dit il en replongeant dans son livre "Shinshiki no Chimoku" avec un sourire aux lèvres.

Finalement,dans son empressement, Prompto tourna vers la rue du marché où il savait pourtant très bien qu'il n'avait plus aucune chance de fuir.

Noctis lui, grimpa sur les toiles tendues au dessus des stands pour ne pas perdre l'autre de vue et fini par le voir arriver a l'étroite ruelle ascendante qui menait a la centrale.

Il bondit le plus rapidement possible dans un "HEY, BLONDINET !" et arriva à le rattraper par un un pan du cosplay.

-Hein ? Quoi...c'est moi que t'appelles comme ça?...

-Qui d'autre ?...

"-Eh, petit chasseur, n'abîme pas les costumes !" entendirent ils.

Ils regardèrent tout deux vers le haut de la ruelle et virent Cindy et Holy qui descendaient vers eux. Le blond émit un petit cri en voyant sa Cindy et Noctis s'en sentit de suite énervé.

Il savait bien que c'était parce que Prompto avait eu le malheur de l'appeler "ma princesse" et qu'il n'aimait clairement pas entendre cette appellation sur une autre personne que SA personne.

... Il n'avait néanmoins rien contre la sympathique mécanicienne et son amie, mais sur le coup n'avait non plus vraiment l'envie de discuter avec elles,

et se contentât d'attraper Prompto par la peau de cou et de partir en lançant un "Je vais essayer !"

Le blond tenta un appel a l'aide silencieux en tendant une main vers les deux femmes, mais l'autre l'emporta et s'éclipsa dés qu'ils furent hors de leurs champs de vision, pour finir sur les toits.

Ils entendirent en bas la jolie blonde se pâmé sur la vélocité du "beau petit prince", tout de suite plussoyé par Holy.

-Eh ! Et moi alors ? C'est pas juuuuuste!

-T'es lent et laid faut croire.

-QUOI?!

Noctis le regarda avec son fameux demi-sourire.

-Je plaisante... T'es juste invisible.

Prompto passa d'un regard pleins d'espoir a une moue boudeuse absolument adorable, en quelques secondes.

-J'ai faim.dit le brun en passant devant le blond dépité, pour se rendre vers un bâtiment plus près du restaurant.

\- hummm... Moi, j'ai soif.

Et le tireur le suivit en évitant de parler de trop.

Il semblait que Noctis eût complètement oublié sa colère. Et que lui, allait pouvoir garder ses précieux souvenirs photographiques.

Son cœur avait gonflé dans sa poitrine rien qu'en y songeant.

Arrivés au restaurant ,ils virent Ignis assit a une table, sirotant un Ebony et notant quelque chose dans son petit carnet a recettes...

A croire qu'il ne notait pas que ça, vu la fréquence a laquelle l'on pouvais le voir griffonner sur ces pages.

-Bonjour ! Dirent en cœur les nouveaux arrivants.

-oh... C'est vrai. Tu t'es encore levé trop tard, Noct. leur répondit le cuisinier, en guise de salut.

-Et qui te dit que c'est pas Prompto qui s'est levé tard? Rétorqua le brun, agacé.

-Il est coiffé et sent l'eau de Cologne d'ici. Toi non.

Le blond étouffa un gloussement.

-Je le serais aussi si on ne m'avait pas réveillé en trombe !

-J'ai pourtant été très délicat ... ajouta encore Prompto, en souriant de toutes ses dents.

-Tu paies rien pour attendre.

Ils ne reparlèrent pas de cette matinée fort gênante, ni des photos, de la journée. Mais préférèrent s'amuser en tentant de gagner le plus de médailles possibles.

Le soir venu, ils étaient particulièrement excités par l'ambiance de fête qui animait la ville et avaient commencé une chasse au trésor pour en profiter au mieux.

Le but étant de retrouver les drapeaux a l'emblème des assassins qui avaient était disséminés dans toute la ville.

Mais après leurs troisièmes bannière, ils commencèrent à fatiguer d'avoir a tourner dans des rues où de jeune couples se bécotaient allègrement.

-Sérieux...Ils peuvent pas aller faire ça ailleurs? Se plaint Prompto en affichant une mine dégoûté.

-Ouais. Ils sont vraiment chauds à Lestallum, ça c'est clair... acquiesça Noctis, qui en réalité s'en fichait pas mal.

L'autre souffla du nez, agacé et tapota l'épaule de son ami pour appeler son attention.

-Tu veux pas qu'on arrête pour aujourd'hui?

-ah ? ...Ouais, pourquoi pas. On n'y voit pas grand chose en plus... Tu veux déjà rentrer dormir ?

-euh... Non, je pensais plutôt à prendre un repas qu'on puise emporter sur le toit. Juste histoire d'être bien placés pour le feu d'artifice ce soir... T'en dis quoi ?

-Cool...C'est pas une mauvaise idée, pour une fois.

\- tssss... Tu veux que j'aille dire à Gladio et Ignis de nous rejoindre pendant que tu vas chercher la bouffe ? Ou l'inverse ?

Noctis stoppa net et sembla réfléchir.

-Noct ? ...

-Je préférerais juste être seul aujourd'hui.

-De toute façon, tu seras pas seul si je suis là? demanda Prompto, légèrement gêné par l'idée de se faire lui aussi éjecter .

-Toi c'est pas pareille... On y va ! Dit il avec juste assez de hargne dans la voix pour que l'autre arrête de parler et qu'ils reprennent la route.

Ils finirent donc par aller chercher de quoi se sustenter et montèrent trouver un coin où ils auraient une bonne vu du spectacle, le tout dans un silence tendu que Prompto ne semblait pour une fois pas prêt a briser.

-ffff un problème ? demanda Noct après un moment passé dans une ambiance pesante, malgré la bonne humeur des passants en contrebas.

-Absolument pas ! Ahahah...

Prompto détourna son regard du brun qu'il n'avait pas arrêté de scruter anxieusement.

-ouais...Écoute ,c'est juste que j'en ai un peu marre de supporter les commentaires désagréables de "papa-maman". J'ai croisé trois fois Gladio aujourd'hui...

-Et les trois fois, il t'a reproché d'avoir l'air trop distrait. Je sais bien... Noctis répondit par un "mmhf" affirmatif en mordant dans une brochette. Ça m'as fait de la peine a moi aussi, hein. Mais ...je pense pas qu'il te le reproche. Je pense qu'il a juste peur que tu t'y habitues.

-C'EST JUSTEMENT "ÇA" QUI M'ÉNERVE !

Mais quel caractère...

-Je... Je sais bien. Mais tu peux pas l'empêcher d'agir comme ça. J'pense qu'il doute déjà de sa propre volonté. Alors lui en veux pas trop s'il remet en question ta condition...

-Gladio, douter ? Laisse moi rire ! Il as juste pris l'habitude de me traiter comme à l'armée...Et puis de quelle foutue condition tu parles?!

-aaah... Que veux-tu, c'est son travail à la base. se moqua légèrement Prompto en esquivant la question de Noctis.

-Ouais. Si tu veux mon avis, il le prend trop à cœur. ronchonna le brun en mastiquant.

La conversation s'arrêta là bien que le blond se sentie beaucoup mieux en regardant le profile renfrogné du prince, qui lui-même regardait l'imposante silhouette de son mentor, entamer une discussion avec Holy sur la place principal de la ville.

Au moins, la colère était moins présente sur ses traits délicats.

Prompto commença alors à manger avec entrain presque en chantonnant.

Noctis eût un léger rire et le regarda du coin de l'œil. Un fin sourire se dessinant sur son profile.

-Merci. Encore...

-À votre service votre Altesse !lui répondit-il avec entrain.

Alors qu'ils échangeaient un sourire et un regard complice, peut être un peu trop long pour la bienséance, le feu d'artifice éclata au-dessus de leurs têtes les faisant sursauter.

-Putain de...

Commença Noct pendant que son ami se moquait joyeusement de sa réaction, oubliant la sienne délibérément et recevant un coup de coude en punition.

Prompto se plaint un peu pour la forme et leva la tête, admirant avec intérêts les explosions de couleurs qui venaient éclairer le ciel étoilé.

Noctis lui, se surprit à apprécier d'avantage le fait de voir les couleurs se refléter sur la peau pale et les yeux clairs du blond.

Lui donnant l'air de scintiller de mille feux.

Quant ce dernier se rendit compte qu'il était observé, il se tourna vers le brun qui ne le lâcha pas des yeux pour autant. Une certaine mélancolie ou tristesse dans le regard.

-Noct ?...

Il parla très bas, victime de la tension qui vint lui nouer l'estomac a cause d'il-ne-sait quel sentiment, dont les yeux du prince semblaient habités. Et Noctis passa un bras sur ses épaules, sans rien dire, posant sa tête contre la sienne dans une accolade amical, qu'ils avaient certes l'habitude de partager, mais qui cette fois, lui sembla infiniment plus triste.

Comme si c'était la dernière.

Prompto eut envie de lui demander ce qu'il lui arrivait, mais redoutait tellement la réponse qu'il n'osât pas. Pourtant cela sautait aux yeux, bien qu'il ne voulait pas y penser.

Il faisait tout pour que Noctis ne lui dise pas ce qu'il semblait voir depuis le début de leur périple, et il était conscient de ne pas être le seul à l'avoir remarqué.

Il se tut encore, se disant que si l'autre voulait en parler, il l'aurait déjà fait.  
Mais ses pensés n'arrivèrent pas a ce défaire de l'impression a laquelle il finit par trouver le nom de vide et d'abandon.

Ils rentrèrent en silence une fois le spectacle fini et allèrent directement se coucher.  
L'ambiance n'était clairement pas la même que la veille et Prompto ne réussit pas à s'endormir malgré la fatigue, se retournant bon nombre de fois en se rapprochant sans le vouloir du sujet de son insomnie.

Ce fut en essayant de se dégager du fin draps qui s'était enroulé autour de sa jambe ,qu' il effleura la main de Noctis et eu un moment d'hésitation avant de la serrer doucement.  
Elle était froide et il ne sut pas trop pourquoi, cela l'attrista d'avantage.

Laissant les larmes couler sur ses joues, cachées par la pénombre de la pièce. Il finit par s'endormir en sentant l'autre serrer sa main en retour


End file.
